fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 10th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Iceboys12co.
Since everybody pretty much started already, and I have to think up of ideas to properly showcase the things I'm going to do, there's it is now. And it's including the things I hadn't put in my preview. April 12th: The Destiny Rockbands Legends Arena: Continuing from this upcoming game's last showcase, the gameplay will be combined with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, Killer Instinct reboot, and Guitar Hero. That probably means that you fight in a 3D action brawler set in large locations, using musical instruments as weapons for the most part, uses basic and special attacks with music-themed and instrumental weaponry, and uses the gameplay of Guitar Hero as real-time event things for Super Moves, but are extremely powerful if most of the QTEs on the move performed successfully. The game will feature a story mode, mostly focusing on Mike Mayers, fighting against and befriends musicians in battles as he's on the journey to make his own rockband and become the greatest musician in the world. So uh, hey. This is all I'll put for April 12th, and I didn't even put in new characters in yet, just focusing on how the gameplay will be like. I hope I'll put more in tomorrow. April 13th: The Destiny Rockbands Legends Arena: I got up the logo for the game: I made it with Cool Text and Paint.Net. I tried to make it special, but oh well. :P Tarot Clashers: The characters thus far: *0 -- The Fool: A small carefree jester-dressing person who is also an foolish cloudcuckolander with strange power. He can comes up with creativity and chaos. Nobody knows where he comes from as even he don't know if he have a place in the world. *I -- The Magician: A young brown-haired man with a brown jacket who can wield both an wand and a sword, who is wandering magician who want to see people's potential. He is probably be a shotoclone type character that can shot energy discs with infintie symbol on them, and beside that, he can use fire magic and light magic. *V -- The Hierophant: A tall man dressing like a pope, who is a member of a religion and have access to light powers. He can shoot crystal shards and use kicking to fight. *VII -- The Chariot: The brave scarfaced knight with silver armor and blue cape. He can wear a spear to fight and make combos, and is really fast and hard to catch up. *VIII -- The Strength: A strong-looking martial artist with a pet lion, who is short-tempered but very brave. His moveset mostly reply on his fists and he is a strongest character. *XII -- The Hanged Man: A wooden-clothed thief who loves to hang in trees. He is a tricky characters who is not only fast, but also puts up traps for his advantage. *IX -- The Hermit: A wise tall old man with a beard and a hat, who is, like his tarot card said, a hermit. A wizard that can able to fight with his staff and uses magic to shield himself and grab opponents. New characters: *II -- The High Priestess: A smart purple-haired woman who take a job of a oracle and a librarian. She have an habit of collecting and reading books, and very powerful with her magic and even uses a wand combines with a blade. *XVI -- The Tower: A large cyborg golem made from ancient times that used as representation of a doomed fate. It have very strong defense and offense, but move slowly. April 14th: The laser tag game: I'm going to make a laser tag game now. I wanted to make a laser tage video game based on a time where I went to Main Event to play a game of Laser Tag. The game is a 3rd Person Shooter, with a gameplay that play like games like Splatoon, but with laser tag. The gameplay have the players battle in an laser tag arena, gearing up for the laser tag battle. But this is not the ordinary laser tag, but this is beyond that. Some of the laser tag arenas even felt like virtual realities. There are selection of weapons upgrades, game mechanics, powerups, different weapons, different vests, different modes of gameplay, even customizable characters. This will take LASER TAG to the next level. Project X Earth 2: About this....I have to put this project on hold because I believe that I hadn't finished the first game of Project X Earth yet, at least not the story mode of it. Yeah, I would retool the gameplay, renew the logo that make some similaries of Project X Zone 2(uh...sorry?), bring in and out some new characters, make a probably bigger story, and what not, but I don't want to make a loose end on the first game. So until I manage to finish up(and hopefully don't rush out) the story of the first game before I can begin the sequel. Category:Subpages Category:Presentations